


TikTok Prank O'Clock

by lemonlush



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: She just wanted to prank her hot boyfriend...Who would have thought it would end up like this?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	TikTok Prank O'Clock

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

She had a loving relationship with her boyfriend. She swore she did. They had been together for three years (ok - _fine -_ you caught her. _Three years next month, yeash)_. But. One of the ways in which they expressed that love was with pranks.

You know.

Toothpaste in the center of Oreos.

Mayonnaise in the shampoo bottle.

Putting saran wrap over the toilet bowl.

Replacing the thread holding her work out bra together with water soluble thread so it came off when they went for a run and she started to sweat.

Little things.

Things that kept a relationship alive, and... _spicy_.

So, when the newest TikTok trend crossed her screen as she was mindlessly scrolling, it was a no brainer.

Kagome _knew_ she had to prank Inuyasha. It was easy enough...or it was in concept. See...the prank was this "Ab Challenge" thing, where the woman got into a plank position and propped her feet up onto her partner's shoulders. Then, she would pull her feet forward as hard as she could, smacking the other person's face into their ass.

Funny.

Harmless.

Absolutely perfect for a live video.

And...easy to convince him to participate in. See, Inuyasha was a _total_ gym rat, and this whole COVID-19 thing? It was kinda driving him bonkers. They already exercised together, and it wasn't unheard of for either one of them to just get so fed up that they yelled to the other one, "go change, we're working out!"

So you see...It was all too simple.

Too easy.

It was _begging_ to be done.

Fuck that had been a choice, huh?

Yeah, getting Inuyasha into position had been easy, of course. She sent out the Bat Signal, if you will, and then set up her phone to do a live stream on TikTok under the guise of a stopwatch. Because...well…they used the stopwatch anyways, so he wasn't going to notice.

Then, she just had to get her legs onto his shoulders.

"Damn...I like the view, Babe."

She was sure he did. She chose a pair of her shortest workout shorts just to help... _ease the blow_ when she smashed his face into her.

"Yash! Pay attention. Are you ready?" she asked, spreading her arms out on the rug in their living room, flexing her fingers.

"Sorry," he apologized, and she smirked - thankful he couldn't see her face.

That's when she struck.

She rapidly pulled his shoulders forward, jerking his face into her once before pushing him back into an upright, seated position. She wished she could see his expression. He made a garbled, yelp-like sound of surprise, and she knew she couldn't wait to see the video. She did it a second time, and she could feel the laughter bubbling up in her chest.

This was going to be TikTok _gold!_ She was pulling one over on her half-demon boyfriend, and she was _loving it!_

...Or she was.

When she went to do it a third time…

That's when she realized she had made a horrible, horrible mistake.

"Oh, _hell_ no!"

His strong hands grabbed her calves, easily overpowering her and keeping her in place. She tried to pull away at first, but it was pointless. He had a vice grip on her and there was no escaping now.

"Just what the fuck do ya think you're doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, drumming his fingers along her legs when it became clear that she wasn't going to struggle.

"Pranking you? I saw it on TikTok."

"TikTok?" she could practically _hear_ him raise his eyebrow at her. "Ya gotta stop with that thing, Kags," he tsked, his tongue sharply kissing his teeth. "It's just Vine and ya know it."

"It is not!" she replied indignantly, and she was sure he was raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah? Well. My feelings are hurt now, and so is my nose," she felt his hand begin to caress her calve, and a slight trill of excitement shot up her spine. "So I think you need to help it feel better."

"Oh yeah," she teased, and she couldn't help but wonder if the blood was rushing to her head. "And how would you like me to do that?" She had a pretty good idea he wanted sex. She just wasn't prepared for the loud ripping of fabric echoing across the walls of their apartment, or the feel of his tongue sliding into her.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed as he ran his tongue up and down the length of her slit, teasing her but making it blatantly obvious what he was about to do.

"I told ya...You need to help make my nose feel better."

How eating her out was gonna help his nose feel better, she had no idea. That said, the second his lips wrapped around her clit, she also didn't really give a shit.

"Oh _God_ Yash," she gasped as he flicked it, circling his tongue around it before running a fang across it.

"Yeah?" he coaxed, before sucking at her clit, making her mind go blank. "Tell me how much you like it," he encouraged, releasing one of her calves to thrust a finger inside of her. She could feel her nails digging into the rug's fibers, the texture biting into her skin as he worked her over, fingers pumping, tongue lapping. Kneading.

"So much," she panted, closing her eyes and dropping onto her forearms.

"So much? That's not a lot," he pondered, and he pulled away from her as if he were thinking. She nearly sobbed when his fingers left her, and she felt her core all but cry out, begging him to put them back.

"What should I do to make you love it," he murmured, pulling her ruined shorts over her butt, completely exposing her to him. She felt him running his hand over her ass cheek as if he were plotting his next move.

As if he were plotting his next move?

Please.

That's _exactly_ what he was doing.

"Should I try something different?" He was smirking. She could hear it in his voice, and the way his hand kept running up and down her ass cheek…

Kagome gasped when he parted it, his tongue darting out, licking her asshole.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed, not sure what to make of this. This was new territory for her, and yet, here he was, like he didn't have a care in the world, dining out on her ass like it was a fucking buffet.

He hummed, acknowledging her, but not really caring. He wasn't going to stop. Not unless she specifically told him to, and frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted him to. Especially when she felt his other hand come to play with her clit again.

Maybe it was the blood rushing to her head, but she swore she saw fucking _stars_. Hot fucking _damn_. Had he been holding out on her for three years?

"Inuyasha," she gasped, practically going cross eyed, and she heard him chuckle.

"Tell me how much you like it," he demanded again, and she could hardly make heads or tails of his question.

How...What?

"Tell me how much you like it," he repeated, stopping, and she groaned in frustration.

Ok, fine. _That_ time she fucking understood it.

"I like it a lot."

"Still only on like, huh?"

…Wrong answer?

 _Hot damn maybe not_.

Inuyasha not only resumed eating her ass...running his tongue up and down her like she was an ice cream cone and it was 90 degrees out...not only resumed toying with her clit...running those claws over it again and again until she was going to scream out of pure frustration...But he moved his other hand to pump in and out of her too.

If she wasn't seeing stars before, she was now.

" _Inuyasha!"_ she...gasped? Mewled? The hell was that sound anyways? The hell was she doing trying to _identify_ it anyways?

She just needed him to keep going.

"Don't stop," she demanded, and she heard him chuckle in response.

And you know what the jerk did?

He fucking stopped.

"Tell me how much you like it then." He was smirking. Had to be. Was eating this up almost as much as he was eating her ass right now.

"I…"

"I'm waiting, Ka-Go-Me."

How could she love and hate a man all at the same time? Because she was pretty sure she had never loved him or hated him as much as she had right then. Right there.

"I fucking love it, ok you asshole?"

"You gotta say it nicer than that, Sweetheart," he taunted, giving _her_ asshole another lick.

" _GoddamnitInuyashayoujerk!"_

"You wanna try that again... _Sweet Cheeks?_ "

"Are they? You're the one back there."

She heard him make a choked snort like sound, and she couldn't help smiling a little.

"I said 'I fucking love it'."

"I'd hate to disappoint then."

That was all the warning she had before he dove back in, mouth and fingers all working together to make her squirm and beg and plead for more. She dropped down even further, her face pushing into the carpet, and he made her push herself back up.

"You wanted to work out, remember?"

"Kinda hard to work out when I can't think straight, you jerk!"

"Like it that much then?"

"Fuck!"

"That a yes?"

"Jerk!"

"That's a yes."

She stopped arguing with him. It was pointless, and it was too hard to form sentences anyways when he curled his fingers upwards, hitting her in _just_ the right way...toying with her...making that coil wind tighter and tighter until-

"Fuck!" she screamed, her orgasm rippling through her and down his hand. She absently felt him lower her to the rug. Vaguely felt him remove her ruined pants and panties.

All she could really be in that moment was a pile of goo.

"You ok, Babe," he asked, and she lazily opened her eyes, noticing that he had laid down beside her.

"Ok?" she panted, her world still somehow spinning. Maybe it was all the blood that was rushing from her head? Or...Maybe it was the mind blowing, completely and totally epic orgasm she just had.

Who cared?

"Yeah...I'm ok," she swallowed, closing her eyes again for a moment before opening them again.

"Good," he smirked before slowly licking his lips. It was intentional, and it made her core quiver, as if it suddenly wanted seconds.

Or at least a first helping of dick.

Either or, really.

"Enjoyed payback that much, huh?"

"Almost as much as the time you got back at me for that bra…"

Yes. That was a time to remember. He ate her out until she came twice, and then he let her ride him until she had her third.

Couldn't quite be too mad over him at that after.

"I think I'm still a little upset over what ya did though, Sweetheart."

Oh she was sure. Or at least the bulge in his workout shorts was telling her that he wanted more.

"Yeah? And what can I do to help... _ease your pain?"_ she purred, rising up and pushing him to lay on his back. He made quite the picture - smirk planted firmly on his face, man bun tilted off to the side...golden eyes so hot and molten they could probably melt through steel.

She didn't wait for him to answer. She crawled down his body and pulled his gym shorts off in one foul swoop, exposing his cock. She contained her giggle as she watched it bounce slightly with the movement, and leaned down to pull up his shirt just enough to kiss his navel. She explored the hard lines of the 'V' pointing towards his dick with her tongue - something she had loved doing time and time again over the years - and then engulfed his cock whole once she was ready.

It was never easy, but she had gotten used to taking him. The first time...Oh boy. That had been rough, but now she felt like a goddamn pro at giving dog boy head.

She sucked and lapped and bobbed. Did everything she could until she felt him squirming under her, his thighs spreading as if to silently encourage her to keep going...not that his mouth wasn't doing a good job of that already.

That's when she pulled away from him, and she swore he was going to scream blood murder.

"Like that do ya? Why don't you tell me how much you like it?"

Yeah. That's right Inuyasha.

Payback's a _bitch_ , isn't it?

"Fuck woman!"

"That doesn't sound like you like it...Do I need to try something different?"

"I love it!" he hastily amended, and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

Didn't want a rim job too?

That's ok.

Maybe next time...since that was apparently on the table now.

It only felt right to return the gesture.

...Eventually.

"Well, if you _love_ it…"

She went back to him, continuing to work him over as she had before - her hand coming to fondle the sack between his legs - until finally he pulled her away from him.

He flipped them over, and it took her a second to realize that that was what he had done. One second she was staring at his flesh, the second she was looking at their living room ceiling.

"You think I'm gonna cum in your mouth?" he demanded, sliding into her in one easy move, and her head rolled back at the feeling of him stretching her. "I'm coming somewhere else this time, Sweetheart," he informed her, nipping her neck just under her ear.

"Well, if you insist," she gasped as he began thrusting into her a bit harder and faster than normal. This was straight up _fucking_ , and she fucking _loved_ it.

Inuyasha lifted her legs, placing them around his shoulders and she linked her ankles behind his neck, the new angle allowing him to pound into her and reach something he hadn't been able to before...and as much as she loved it, and as good as it felt, it was nothing compared to when he changed his mind.

He pulled completely away from her, and she moaned at the loss of contact.

"Yash?" she breathed, trying to still mentally catch up to what was going on. He had fucked her in two positions in two minutes and she, frankly, no longer knew what was up and what was down.

"Hands and knees, Babe," he encouraged, gently helping her up and onto them.

She shouldn't have been surprised. He was partial to this position, but they did primarily have sex where he could look into her eyes. He had once explained it as...taking her from behind was instinctual, where as taking her where he could see her eyes...That was something that appealed to the human side of him. He liked looking into her eyes. Watching her face. Seeing her mouth open as she screamed his name.

All positives.

But behind…

It appealed to his beast, and she loved it just as much.

When he took her from behind, it was hard and fast and reckless and she _loved_ it.

Once he was sure she was ready, he slid into her, and she dropped down to her elbows a second later. He wasn't holding back this time. The sound of their flesh smacking together, and of him moving inside her…

"You hear that, Kagome?"

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"That's the sound of good pussy...and you have Grade A pussy Sweetheart."

Why was that so _fucking_ hot?

She moaned back at him in response, gasping when his fingers reached between them and began to play with her clit, while his other hand reached up into her hair and sharply pulled it back.

"That feel good, Babe?"

She didn't know if it was his words or the raw, growl like tone of them...but...Whatever it was, all of this was working for her in _just_ the right way.

"Yes," she hissed, her eyes fluttering closed as he yanked a bit harder on her hair. Not enough to cause her real pain. Just enough to remind her that _he_ was her alpha.

He was winding her up tighter and tighter. He let go of her hair, his chest completely covering her back as he pulled her ear lobe into his mouth, his fingers still working her clit.

"Cum for me Babe," he demanded, roughly nipping her earlobe. "I wanna feel you cum."

That was all it took, and she was done for. She screamed as her release ran through her, and she felt him collapse across her back as he followed after her. His release shot into her in hot, thick ropes, and she sighed as he pulled her onto her side.

"Hell of a prank, babe," Inuyasha laughed, covering his face with his hands. "Damn...Hell of a work out too…"

"You think so?"

"Mmm," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. "Next time you wanna pull a prank on me like that, you just say the word."

She sighed and back further into him, her eyes catching the afternoon light on the screen of her phone.

That's when it occurred to her that she had never stopped her phone.

And that it was still live streaming...

"Mmm...Next time I pull a prank on you though, I think I shouldn't stream it through TikTok."

"You... _WHAT?!"_

-Fin

* * *

A/N: I blame the Book Club discord server for this…so…This is for all you Heathens!

Until next time!

-LL


End file.
